


Firsts

by kat777



Series: If You Burn [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat777/pseuds/kat777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he starts using <em>You look cold</em> as an excuse to put his arms around her, she realizes she never wants him to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net under the user name Kat.R.777.

Her first impression of him is that he's abnormally normal-looking for a citizen of the Capitol.

Her second impression is that he's completely insane.

The more she gets to know him, the more she's certain she got it right the second time around.

oOo

The first thing he notices about her is that she loves her sister more than anything in the world.

The second thing he notices is that she's on fire.

The more he gets to know her, the more he's sure those flames in her eyes will bring him heat but not pain.

oOo

The first time she sees him smile at her she wonders why he never smiles at anyone else like that.

The first time she sees him frown at her she wonders why it bothers her so much more than when anyone else does.

She's more than a little scared of how much they're beginning to mean to each other.

oOo

The first time he hears her laugh he finds himself laughing with her.

The first time he sees her cry he finds himself unable to even wipe away her tears.

He's more than a little determined to make sure she laughs more often than she cries.

oOo

The first time he hugs her, she's so stiff he thinks someone must have turned her into a statue.

The first time she hugs him, he's so shocked she thinks he must have been struck by lightning.

When he starts using _You look cold_ as an excuse to put his arms around her, she realizes she never wants him to let go.

oOo

The first time he kisses her, it's by accident and afterwards she avoids him for a week.

The first time she kisses him, it's on purpose and afterwards she avoids him for two weeks.

When she tries using _I'm going drinking with Haymitch_ as an excuse to get away from him, he pins her against the wall and doesn't pull back until her lips are swollen.

oOo

The first time she says _I love you_ , it just slips out and she immediately tries to take it back.

When he says _I love you too_ , it's deliberate and he promises he'll never take it back.

He keeps his promise, and slowly she takes down her walls.

oOo

The first time they have sex, he's worried she'll regret it.

When they wake up the next morning, she swears she's never regretted anything less.

She's utterly sincere, and slowly he learns to recognize that.

oOo

The first time he asks her to marry him, she thinks he's joking.

The second time he asks her to marry him, she tells him she'll strangle him if he's joking.

They're married five months later, and maybe he didn't get to design the dress but that's okay, because he thinks she looks much better without it.

oOo

The first time she tells him she's pregnant, he doesn't know if he wants a girl or a boy.

The second time she tells him she's pregnant, all he knows is that he can't handle another miscarriage.

Eight months later she gives birth, and it hurts so bad but that's okay, because when she looks down at the baby in her arms she knows she's never seen anything more perfect.

oOo

At eight years old their daughter asks, _Mommy, what did you think when you first met Daddy?_

Katniss answers, _I thought he was a complete madman._

Their daughter says, _Mommy, I think you were right,_ just to make her mother laugh.

oOo

At sixteen years old their son asks, _Dad, how did you know you were meant for Mom?_

Cinna answers, _When I set her on fire, she didn't burn me._

Their son says, _You set Mom on FIRE?_ and his father just laughs.


End file.
